


【FF14|于桑】第二之记忆（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *和石榴与86两个太太综合讨论出来的……我也不知道是什么东西，总之就是写爽了事。*题目原文“二番目の記憶”，出处嘛，嗯。*5.0的76-77主线后IF，含R18，以乱搞为目的，打我可以，不要当真。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【FF14|于桑】第二之记忆（END）

【8】

“您是桑克瑞德大人的朋友吗？好久不见桑克瑞德大人了……他还好么？旅途一切顺利就好了，我诚心诚意如此祈祷他平安……”

“请问您知道他的近况吗？请问您……”

那姑娘奇怪地望着于里昂热。这是个憧憬着桑克瑞德的姑娘。

“请问您忘了什么东西吗？”

【7】

万幸的是，“它”不像四德那样保持了原本的容貌。虽然所使用的战技还能看出一些其本人的影子，但战斗拖延到现在，基本也只剩下迅捷和刁钻的进攻角度具有威胁。

以“它”本人而言，持久战从不在优选范围内。四周地势开阔，可供其隐藏、采取偷袭行动的地方少之又少，即便于里昂热是同“它”一对一交战，只要保持好体力做好防御、危情处置得当，还能有效消耗对方的精力。

“它”的攻势初现疲弱，修特拉和双胞胎也赶到了。于里昂热注意到他们并未将女孩带来——那个刚获得一个新名字的女孩。

“是他吗？”雅·修特拉只问了一句，阿莉塞咬着嘴唇扶起于里昂热。

“已经不是了。”

大家震惊地望着他，但后者只披着他们的视线，折叠起占星盘，默默注视着面前的食罪灵。

刚“出生”时没有长全的翅膀孱弱地拍着“它”的背，背上大衣破败，茧丝黏连。从茧中带出的黏液已然干透，由于无法飞翔，“它”的双脚踩着沙地，靴子底还是硬的，碾着嘎吱嘎吱的石子。“它”也在重整阵容，额发披散，一只右眼黯淡，扫视着眼前的歼灭者。

“它”的目光最后落在于里昂热这个与他足足交战近一小时的人类身上。这副架势于里昂热见过，原初世界里的那个男人，也有过这样双眼无光站在敌阵前的时候。于里昂热曾问过他这个时候的想法，他回答的是，表现得战意太重，会让敌人严阵以待。

「以一敌多，对手本来就容易轻敌，你不能让他们看出来你到底还有没有斗志。」桑克瑞德说，「当然，人和人都有不同的选择。」

“那么，此时你是否还有斗志？在这里的，都是你极力维护的人啊。”

“它”嘶声低吟作为应答。“滋——嘎——”随声呕出几口泛着白光的泡沫。

于里昂热捏了捏拳头。天空中的枯黄色已被驱逐，普世博爱的光拥抱着安穆·艾兰。明明还有几个小时，“它”就能看到黑夜了。只要黑夜来临，“它”也不至于和他们对峙于此。

但来既来了，他还是要实现承诺的。

“它”鼓着虚弱的翅膀，仰起头，嘴边挂着呕出的黏液。

“嘎——里——热——嘎……”

于里昂热将折起的占星盘交到阿尔菲诺手中，在三位同伴面前鞠了一躬。

“容我失礼，阿尔菲诺大人，借您魔导书一用。”

“那、那你是不是要……”

“还有机会吧？不是还能看得出脸吗？是不是还可以……修特拉！你说句话啊！”

雅·修特拉审视着远处的食罪灵，没有回答阿莉塞，而朝于里昂热的肩膀搭上手。

“你打算怎么做？还是我们来？”

“不。”于里昂热否决道，“我跟他约定过。”

如果阿尔菲诺不同意借出魔导书，于里昂热也不多言。然而他还是将那本魔导书拿到手里，翻开一页。

“恩师所赠双子之书，与恩师的挚爱至亲同在。以此送别，践行我的承诺……”他从书页上抬起眼，“只有我能。”

雅·修特拉退了一步，敲着自己的额角。

“你啊。最后一击留给你，掩护就交给我吧，怎么说他这条命也有我拖回来的一小半。”

“请原谅，不行。”

“于里昂热！”

“一步已出悬崖，唯有下坠，无可退。到这里为止，他这条命啊……我希望都属于我。”

于里昂热翻开第二页，让魔导书从双掌中腾上半空。咒语一圈圈浮现环绕，漫着黑雾。书页越翻越快，将黑雾吸入其中，“它”则意识到了不妙，双腿一振向前冲起，不出几步，惨白的身形猛地一晃，在旷野中失去踪迹。

“在、在哪？”阿莉塞没见过这个招式，架着刺剑护在于里昂热身旁，猫魅族也四处找寻，睁大了眼睛。

“我能看得到一点，只有一点。于里昂热，他很快——”

“稍安，勿躁。”精灵不为所动，口吻冷漠地念起第二种咒语，起手一挡，在左侧立起屏障，同时从同伴身边侧开去，一边滑着脚步，一边将魔导书抓回怀中，“请你们……不要出手。我尽量让它与我一战，你们保护好自己即可，不要让‘他’遗愿遭毁，往生的路途沾上你们的血……”

屏障的魔力荡开了闪现出来的食罪灵，“它”不甘地高叫起来，探向腰侧的手势似乎是在抓取什么武器。

“你已经没有剑了……”于里昂热见缝弹出一记冷箭，刺中食罪灵的手背，“没有剑的守势，是破绽。到这里来……”

食罪灵想拔掉手背上这支用魔法构成的箭，可刚一碰到，于里昂热就举起了第二支，注入更重的魔力吸引“它”的注意力，让“它”意识到如果不打倒他，这样的进攻就不会停止。

“对，就是这里……我在这里。”

“它”在正面冲刺时还会采用气息遮蔽的手法，隐匿后掠影而出，矫健地逼来，好几次险些将于里昂热拖进无法回避的死角。食罪灵没有普通意义上的生命，这样做不至死。然而于里昂热知道“它”不过是读取了那男人的灵魂，不计后果地使用无法论证会不会同样给食罪灵本身造成负担的战技。一场消耗战下来，这种战技的负面作用早已体现——生命活动转化为胞体的强制停止，消极之下的消极，加上转化并不完全，没有协调统一的肢体和器官构造被拖累，于里昂热就算看不到“它”的踪影，还是能计算出“它”移动距离的极限。

魔法的箭一枚枚钉入地面，渐渐形成散乱的线。于里昂热不能马上撤出这些箭，每一支箭散发的以太都能阻碍“它”的脚步，最首要的更是让“它”远离修特拉和双胞胎。

他们离三位同伴越来越远，雅·修特拉拉着阿莉塞，阿尔菲诺紧绷而急切地张望，好几回想开口说点什么，又不敢吭声。于里昂热无暇和他们展开来详谈心境，唯有谨慎地在对抗中抽空提醒修特拉做一个结界，自己亦用光箭隔开空间，目光交汇之时投报感激的眼神，尽管也许这样会被雅·修特拉嫌恶到几天都不肯和他说话，但又或许，雅·修特拉根本无需担心这场风波后，他们要如何修补破损的情谊。

于里昂热早已画出这场战斗会如何结束的画面，在脑中妥善装裱。谁也不用担心、谁都不必苦闷。身后生者的世界里，对两个死者有多少怨言都可以随意倾吐。“宽恕我这一回吧，修特拉。”整场战斗，他分明已被猫魅族好友用目光锤打过好几次，“……任性赔付任性，我也是……以恶制恶。”

还该庆幸修特拉看不到他的神情。哪怕再竭力维持平和，于里昂热也自觉在双胞胎和外人看来，此时他恐怕已如被痴妄俘获。

终于——在逼迫“它”从气息遮蔽中现身的其中一次，于里昂热发现“它”移动的距离大大缩短，揪住时机双箭齐发。两连发的光箭撕开薄而无用的翅膀，不过食罪灵不为所动；这对翅膀仿佛是“它”意识认知外的肉块，碎裂断落也等同于卸掉身上的累赘。

“他”没有翅膀；“他”生来匍匐于泥泞；“他”从未希冀过展翅翱翔。

于里昂热缓缓抬起第三发光箭，直视食罪灵冲刺时扬开的额发和底下露出的左眼，轻声叹息着。

这一支箭射中了“它”的腹部，食罪灵没有痛感，但像是被这一个伤口勾起了什么“念头”，愣了一瞬。

“我记得这里曾……是……”

精灵也精疲力竭，沙子撞进眼眶，泪水泌不出来，干干地强撑着。

“光变弱了，要做就是现在，于里昂热！”

“啊啊，我这就来……我这就来。”

他朝前走了几步，忽然突兀地记起“它”之所以会到这里来的可能的理由。

于里昂热回望了眼吞噬了安穆·艾兰半边穹隆的光之壁。

「大概只能在这里见她最后一面了。」桑克瑞德第一次从安穆·艾兰回到伊尔美格后喝着酒说。

「……结果没有见到啊。」桑克瑞德第二次从安穆·艾兰回来后说。

于里昂热又低头看看自己的脚，魔法和风扇起的砂砾在他脚边小跑着，更细的沙则在底层流淌；沙粒下有暗河，暗河中流淌着以太之海。

他们身边交替行走的是生者和死者。于里昂热向着相反的方向迈开步伐，跑动起来，手中魔导书紧紧扣上，贮存着已咏唱完毕、随时可一发祭出的即死魔咒。

“时候到了，我也就……”

“它”才从一次隐蔽中掉落出来，满地的魔法箭令“它”深陷陷阱，那只裹在黑墨里的琥珀色瞳孔收缩，无生气却依旧凌厉，对于里昂热匆匆一瞥。

“它”扬起的臂膀还有手执无铭的习惯，一只稍低，一只稍高，腕部内翻，配合着记忆里的短剑，是身前能守护着身后的姿态。但于里昂热有自信能拨开这个架势，只要近身去，唤得出那颗灵魂的残像。

“桑克瑞德啊……”

精灵一手托着魔导书，离食罪灵只差一点。“它”挥下的“剑”仅仅是虚无的幻想，幻想里的剑刃造不成伤害，他只会被“它”的手指撕开胸膛，同时，“它”计算失误的距离里，即死之咒也足以贯穿“它”的要害。

“至少这一时，我还是可以……”

唤出那颗并未完全堙灭的灵魂，完成那个失败了的告别的吻，而后将带着古·拉哈·提亚的秘密与“它”堕入坟墓，再也没有失却的痛苦，不必面对抉择，到万物合一的海中与至亲们重逢，在下一世重启另一种生活。

于里昂热看清了“它”的脸，在最初见面时就已经气质倜傥，轻易俘获人心，能在不同人心里扮演不同的角色，只要这些人需要。于里昂热仅获得其中一张脸，然而这张脸已经足够。

这张脸在于里昂热面前闪了一瞬，某种界限轰然崩塌，粘稠无色的光之水扑面而下，有如雷克兰德被食罪灵兵临城下那个夜晚，精灵从废墟中抱出这男人时覆盖了对方满脸的血。

然而以往更早，他们靠得这么近时，往往能比战斗更私密。视线纠缠的下方，体温和活生生的肉体缱绻，彼此吞咽的是甘苦相杂的命理生气。那时于里昂热能听到亲昵也好、怨怒也罢，总归是男人不随意泄露给他人的对他名字特有的呢喃。他期许那只雪藏在苦痛归途中的左眼里还蕴含有男人的神智，既然能让他靠近、看得到也触碰得到，那么他就还能听对方叫自己名字一次，伴着这个道别和重逢的吻，而后“他”还能是人类，而他也将作为同位的食罪灵消失，就像他们一并踏进的极乐。

“它”面披着水银般的液体，呆愣半晌，能把于里昂热转变成食罪灵，抑或找回原有心智的摆锤悬在半空。

这种水名为“罪孽”。

“……噶——”

“它”的手反刺一臂，蜕变的力量将精灵震开的那刻，即死咒语也如计划所托，铮铮插进胸口。

于里昂热没能看清这头食罪灵如何在他们历经苦战后夺回的真正的光里溶解，连骨骼和内脏都不剩地，作为一块单纯的以太结合体，在精灵脚边淌开一泊。

【6】

“等转变的那时，该不记得的都不会记得；作为‘这个人’的存在被极度削弱，不……足以被否认存在过。”于里昂热低眼俯视着那人，“你是这个意思吗？”

“差不多……就是这个意思。”

男人借着药力还算保持得住清醒，只是左眼已然全黑，仿佛映射着原初世界中身体的本来面貌。

“你可、可以……咕呃……等到我蜕变了……再杀掉。那时、候的……就不算是人类了所、以……嘎、哈啊……”

人声已不似人声，他抗拒地抓着喉咙，要不是于里昂热抢上前阻挠，不等变化，他就能抓烂自己喉咙。

“放开……别碰。”那男人俯身捏着自己的喉咙，指缝里漏滴下几丝“罪孽”浆液，“……看、呃噶、到了吧……”他脱力地靠上石壁，“看够了的话……”

他尽力笑得清清爽爽，无声做出口型。

“就动手吧。”

他给过于里昂热两个选项。“在蜕变前杀死”和“在蜕变的瞬间杀死”，但说起后一个更多的是用玩笑的口吻，毕竟他还是考虑到于里昂热独自一人，而再怎么说他也是战斗力数一数二的贤人，不敢让于里昂热自己冒险。

务必做到一击毙命，务必果断而不留后路。苟且偷生十几天已经是极限，变成一个连身体障碍都没有、比本人还具备充足而肆无忌惮战斗条件的食罪灵是谁都不愿意见到的。

再说，那也和于里昂热的愿望有悖。

“准备好了么，那个……”

桑克瑞德摸摸脸上淌下的光水，哼笑一声。

“我、最喜欢……吃的。”

“任性的人。”于里昂热让他看自己藏在手心中的药瓶，“连句道歉也不肯？……没有糖，点心亦无。仙子们避你而去，我若不做决断，她们也不愿再靠近一个包庇敌人的外族。”

“咯咯、吱……撒谎……”

那像生锈似的怪音在于里昂热耳朵里绞扭着诡异，快要盖过人类的嗓音，近似一头怪物。

但桑克瑞德是个到了最后还要揭穿一次他的谎言的顽皮孩童，只因男人本也有个起于谎言的人生——他们骗他生存理该不择手段，骗他衣装愈白而内心愈暗，骗他生来就流于泥潭之底，白发为肮脏的象征。最后他们骗他，“你的能力可有助于人”。

仙子们怕他，预测这个男人转化的食罪灵是强敌，有过抗拒，却也问过于里昂热要不要帮忙。然而时间越长，变数越大，于里昂热能掌控的东西越少。他站在男人面前一次次审视这一拒绝，而后看到桑克瑞德在笑。

将由他来实施实现的死期就在眼前，“加快这一天到来，令人心如刀绞也……兴奋。过去愤恨之际，无数回臆想在病房中掐碎这颗跳动祸端的心脏，还付以加倍的懊恼与忏悔；可待它提前降临，要是换你，一定能理解它们实为虚伪层层叠叠，其真实面目……”于里昂热也跟着笑了声，“甘甜和欢愉。”

他从桑克瑞德短暂的沉默中猜出男人肯定认为他这一笑声难听至极。

对方咳去嘴里的液体后贪婪地深呼吸，整整神色仪表，准备盛装出行似地朝精灵伸出手。

“拿来。”

俨然是他们在原初世界离别前那个将全部人生赌在守护重要理想之上的模样。他那卑微得和草芥没有区别的出身、交付便是倾其所有的固执和近在眼前却伸手不及、一直未能填满又不断被扩大的空洞由光鲜的决意掩盖，除了这个亲手将空洞挖得更宽更深的精灵以外，谁都看不出来。

而今——于里昂热就能亲手了结他了——精灵将药瓶递到目标手中。

“咕、呼呼……好……好……”

桑克瑞德打算拧开药瓶，可是于里昂热实现拧过不计其数次，药瓶盖子已扣得死紧，桑克瑞德发着抖的手使不出力。

“我来帮你。”他在男人身旁半跪下来，接过对方的手背握着，形同桑克瑞德教过他怎么投掷卡片才能切裂空气阻力，尽管他的手心已沁满汗水。

桑克瑞德曾描述过自己杀的其中一个目标，据说是一个酒赌不离身的仓库看守人，为了钱向奸细卖了仓库的情报，使得叛军得知边境军营武器库的所在地。桑克瑞德作为处刑人处理了这个仓库看管，却在其后得知，这一看守人住在村里的父母刚离世，而他正学着戒酒戒赌，试着养活瘫痪的姐姐；可长年浪荡生活令他付不起姐姐的医药费，出卖情报是不得已为之的结果。

于里昂热也问过桑克瑞德杀的第一个人，可男人回答自己已经不记得了。

「该忘记的就得忘记。什么都牢牢记在心里，可不一定是好事啊。像自己杀过的第一个人，一直记得那人的眼睛的话……就再也没法合格了。」

于里昂热本意不是想问男人那头一个目标的眼睛，不过既然桑克瑞德这么回答，他就无需再问。

这些死者是桑克瑞德眼中所见、脑中所留和刀刃杀伐伐诸多历史的一个组成部分。生前的故事、身后的回声、脚下影子里显昭的此世之善、此世之恶、此世之矛盾，桑克瑞德比他更擅长过而不沾身，比他更像个过客、比他更看得透盘踞在人心底的神祇与魔兽，他问不出，问后所得也未必与男人相同，但他逐渐明白对方“遗忘”、“只当没发生过”的选择，能让那空洞扩大得慢一点。

所以桑克瑞德同意于里昂热“亲手实施这场谋杀”的条件是——

“完成以后……就忘掉。”

最后的嘱托凭空生出毒芽，受两人手中小瓶里还没倒出的毒药浇灌，刹那间蹿成藤蔓参天，牢牢缠上于里昂热的理智，扭曲了面前男人的容貌。

在石之家转身而去、前往加雷马帝国的，在沙之家转身而去、前往阿拉米格参战的，在赞拉克转身而去、要求独处片刻的，在黄昏湾转身而去、赴一场来自无影拉哈布雷亚引诱之约的……于里昂热倾向前去，拧开旋钮的小瓶掉落在地，清脆地摔碎，溶液滋滋作响，而他钳住了男人的脖子。

“桑克瑞德——”

他掐着这个曾拒绝了他对光之代言人所做一切的道歉、准备让他以亲手杀死自己的方式来偿还，到最终还想将他变成和自己一样的过客的男人，用上双手，骨节凸显。可能这样更好一点，比用药、用咒语乃至用武器，至少他还能抓得到男人骨头断开的触感，手心碰得到气息断绝的瞬间，也能平安地、没有谁和什么能阻挠地赠予这个人送别的吻。

无色光水浸湿的半张脸贴着颓丧的额发，像每个窒息的人类一样，桑克瑞德本能地攥着于里昂热的手腕，双唇无力开合，颤抖着吐出几个音符。

“于、哩——”

还是人类的声音；紧接着却是“咕——噶——”地那么怪叫两声，在于里昂热与食罪灵争夺这颗灵魂的短暂爆发里，手肘朝精灵的腹部一捅，连同这个衔在瞬息之间即将完成使命的吻一起狠狠撞开。

“咕嘎、嘎……”

怪叫声在狭小的黑屋子里回荡，桑克瑞德踏过地上的瓶子碎片，头也不回地冲向屋外，顷刻间彻底摆脱几日来黑暗的束缚，全无遮掩地沐浴在伊尔美格的阳光下。

拥有黑夜后如盛装贵妇的伊尔美格会在夜里盥洗容颜，黑装雍容，白装华贵。笃学者庄园面对的湖泊波纹粼粼，竭诚为这贵妇披上小斗篷，对奔跑出来、跌跌撞撞一段路后跪伏在花丛里的男人不屑一顾。

“为什么要出来？”这名为伊尔美格的贵妇人嫌恶地俯瞰着男人吐在鲜花铺就的绒毯上的无色液体，“为什么没有死在那个小屋里呢。”

于里昂热花费了几分钟来拼凑撞击得濒临粉碎的意识，焦急地跟出小屋，迎着光线寻找，却只赶上那男人倒在花丛里蜷曲着身体。

他紧追上去，可灭亡永远快于希望。

“不、不行……”

他强烈而愤怒地否定着眼前景象，抽出卡片；而后用上桑克瑞德先前交给他以防万一的短刀，接着是指尖指甲。

他要违约了、他要违约了、他不能违约——于里昂热扯掉形成白茧的羽毛，剥开胞衣般的外膜，切断其中的胞质丝，手掌探进蠕动着伸缩的肉块，挤掉涌出的光水，最终碰到一块触感熟悉的物体，立即克服液体黏滑阻碍，用尽全力将之拖出白茧。

那东西背后还缠着形似翅膀的部位，因为时间不足没有马上长成，由胞质丝输送以太，正以肉眼可见的速度饱满起来。精灵想也不想，手起刀落切开它们，将扯出茧外的躯体护在怀里向后退，希望他离这个白茧再远一点。

“还能……还能重来。”

那男人还有人形。翅膀不属于人类，桑克瑞德不需要这种东西；长外衣只是被黏液湿透了才显得像是长在男人身上一样，只要洗干净还可以脱掉换一件新的；胎儿应该是头朝下在母体中孕育，那么也没有由于仰躺而倒灌进多少那种不知名的液体，还能……

“还能……”

于里昂热撬开男人的嘴清理口腔中的茧丝和胞质丝，叫了一次对方的名字。

他看着桑克瑞德嘴巴动了动，微微一开。

“……叽——嘎啊……”

挥来的拳头已具备非人的力量，等于里昂热从这一拳中恢复清醒，地面上仅留下腐蚀了花草的干涸水迹和残破的白茧，桑克瑞德已不知去向。

“那边，‘它’去了那边。那个东西……是两个灵魂。”

小仙子们担忧地环着于里昂热，指向安穆·艾兰。

【5】

于里昂热觉得桑克瑞德应该不会走太远，他才给炼金医疗馆放走没多久呢。

刚得到新名字的少女担心“暗之战士”的情况，与雅·修特拉谈了很长时间，也学会去查阅书籍了，泡在图书馆里不肯出来。

于里昂热记挂桑克瑞德离开马利卡大井时不太利索的样子，想着按照对方的习惯，还是要多问几句比较好。就算被嫌啰嗦也罢，总归是在了却一段往昔的节点上，承前启后的一场小憩，稍微啰嗦一点，那副无奈又安心的笑容还是于里昂热立誓要守护的。

他在桑克瑞德位于水晶都内的居室门口与对方擦肩，有些奇怪地拉住了男人。

“修整之时却行色匆匆，莫非上一趟旅途启程前，你忘了告诉我自己还有一场旷世之约？”

更令他奇怪的是男人的手腕冰冷，好像刚在冬日的河里捞过鱼。

“还是不舒服么？从雷克兰德那夜起，你的体温就不太正常……”

他想向往常那样用亲吻将男人锁回身边，趁着这能充分喘息的闲暇，好好让桑克瑞德自内而外地康复。

而桑克瑞德迅速得不可捕捉，于里昂热的吻印在了男人不知何时从他怀里抽走、挡在两人面庞中间的占星卡上。

“我就是出去逛逛，单独呆会儿。”

要是要求“单独呆会儿”，于里昂热只好作罢，略带忧虑地给男人让了条路。

“大概什么时候回来？”

等于里昂热承认自己没能及时猜透不对劲所在，桑克瑞德早就走远，背着他摆摆手，一句也不答。

是哪里不对劲呢？于里昂热呆在居室中把玩着隔断这个吻的卡牌，上翻下翻，不住地回忆着男人的背影，无意间扫了眼居室的墙壁。

——桑克瑞德没有带那把枪刃，而那把枪刃也没有挂在墙上。

于里昂热从桌边站起来四下一望，才发觉枪刃倒在墙角，弹匣和晶壤则散乱地扔在一旁。

他拾起一颗晶壤随手注魔，忽然一怔，在直觉的催使下揣上这颗晶壤赶向医疗馆。

“您说的桑克瑞德先生啊……恢复得是不错，已经没什么大碍了。不过因为上回在雷克兰德的大战里伤到的位置比较危险，我们也定期给他检查。您要找他么？麻烦您带这个给他吧。”

谢萨米尔简述完桑克瑞德病历，交给于里昂热两个药瓶。

“这是……”

“调节以太循环的药，是以防万一用的。平常会给其他人用来延缓食罪灵化的进程。那晚桑克瑞德先生入院后就索要过这种药水，一方面是他自己用，另一方面好像是有朋友准备要食罪灵化了……真遗憾啊。”

于里昂热冷静地呼吸和开口：“他自己有这种症状么。”

“那晚上伤员太多，情况混乱，不管有没有，都应该服用一点。何况他体质和常人不太一样，他自己也这么要求了。就是今天到了该给他补药水的时候，他没有来取，不知道是不是他那位朋友已经……”

“不可能。”

谢萨米尔惊讶地问：“您知道结果？”

于里昂热没有回答，带着药水谢过医师。

雷克兰德大战的那一夜后桑克瑞德除了把自己关在居室里休息以外从没离开过他们的视线。那个“可能要食罪灵化的朋友”多半是不存在的。

于里昂热神色严峻，找上了雅·修特拉。那场交谈有多少争执和不快已不可考，于里昂热只请求友人保密，一路暗中打听加推测，追踪到桑克瑞德在伊尔美格出没的信息。

“那个灵魂变得不一样了哦。”

“不一样了、不一样了。”

“在你的庄园旁边，那个地下的小仓库里。”

小仙子们当于里昂热是来扫除祸害的帮手，迫不及待地迎上来。

“关进去两天，把自己锁在里面了呢。”

于里昂热捧着离自己最近那只小仙子——如果真的是他不认识的桑克瑞德的朋友呢？毕竟桑克瑞德比他们多留在第一世界两年，不是所有事情都与他们一一通告过。伊尔美格是妖灵的领域，要是桑克瑞德决定在一个渺无人烟独自面对送别朋友的场面也说得过去——尽管对不起即将转化为食罪灵死去的陌生对象，是该为这种侥幸和不公想法诚挚忏悔，于里昂热仍怀着这样的祈盼。

“请告诉我……”他顿了顿，“……躲在仓库里的，是谁？”

“就是那个跟你一起玩的男人啊。”

“那个凶巴巴的男人。”

小仙子们快乐又害怕。

“在里面转化以后啊……”

“大概没有人会马上打开门。”

“我们就可以找更有意思的人类来开门，这样扑上来——”

“会很好玩吧？”

于里昂热松开双掌，小仙子像展翅的蝴蝶般从他手里飞走了。

“啊啊……真是……”他已不知如何做出表情来迎合这些总是能找到乐子的妖灵，“非常地有趣……”

“对吧，对吧？于里昂热不会弄坏这个乐趣吧？于里昂热，于里昂热？”

“你要打开门吗？”

笃学者庄园外不远处、位于小丘陵底部的地下仓库。他不是头一回发现这个仓库的存在，把庄园定为据点的这三年里，他和桑克瑞德曾在里面找到过不少好东西，譬如储存了百年的酒。

库房门洞开，小仙子失望地飞散开去，留下于里昂热冲着黝黑的仓库，陈旧空气里有一股罪孽的味道。

适应了黑暗的眼睛依稀可见脚下长长的影子尽头，那男人蜷起的轮廓。

“咕……啊呀，是于里昂热吗？怎么想到这里来了……你忘记拿东西啦？”

“非也遗忘，被人强迫遗忘而已。”于里昂热攥着门框，“竟然真的是你……”

桑克瑞德的轮廓挪动着，不希望被光照射到，潜黑暗更深的角落。片刻的沉默足够让于里昂热整理情绪，确定好该做的事和该决定的下一步。

“不过……除了你也没有别人了。”于里昂热安静地将他们同时关进库房，遮住所有的光，“一面将我的……大家的心封堵在外，一面自以为孤独地恣意妄为。”他捕捉到蠕虫般躲避起来的男人，吸着不干净的空气，“还有多久？”

“不用等太久。”桑克瑞德挣动了下，精灵能摸到他身体里被药物抑制住的胎变，“没有拿药，就能加快速度……啊哈，你带来了。扔了吧……让它变得快点就没事了……”

男人扶着于里昂热的发角，不自然地发笑。

“本来就预算着在这里转化之后，不管你们谁再来开这扇门，都认不出来……”

“修特拉可气坏了。”

“那我也没办法。她生的气还少吗？请她就当做没发现吧，不然就要长皱纹了。”

“桑克瑞德！”

“你也是，那个……出去、离开这里，当做没看见、当不知道……”

“不可能啊。”

“怎么不可能。就像你假装自己不知道水晶公的秘密一样——这个和那个，哪一个更艰难？让那位水晶公代替大家死去，和让我在这里谁也不知道地消失，还是这边更简单点吧？”

桑克瑞德将精灵的头搂得近了点，靠上肩膀耳语着：“你看，至少我没有让你选……”

“那就让我亲手来。”仿佛被胸腔里雷动的鼓声驱使，于里昂热不经考虑地打断他，甚至无暇思考桑克瑞德怎么知道古·拉哈·提亚的计划，“没有选择，那便决定。这个消灭你的机会，消灭一个总令我头疼不已的人的机会，该属于我。”

桑克瑞德停了会儿。

“你不能等。到了现在，你得陪着大家……还有琳。要是我没有猜错你确实是和水晶公谋划的什么，这个谋划也到关键时刻了。”

男人压下于里昂热已揣在腰间的延缓蜕变的药剂，摇了摇头。

“我自己知道到底能不能撑过去和撑过去的极限。这个就不必了。”

他吃惊地听到于里昂热毁掉药剂瓶的声响。

“不服药，那就是加快速度，这样我也不必等太久。”

“喂喂，你这家伙……”

于里昂热反制住男人的肩膀：“我来。这是——请求。让我来。”

仓库死寂得像是桑克瑞德又用了一次完美隐形，齿轮在脑海中艰难地转动，沙漏则在嘲笑着湍流不止。

“……好吧，那就给你……但我有条件哦。”

桑克瑞德顺着精灵的手臂和腿躺下，贪恋着一点体温。

“完事以后，忘掉这件事。我教过你吧？忘了就可以当没发生过，然后再向前……”

【4】

黎明时分，于里昂热才从炼金医疗馆的医师口中听到桑克瑞德的状况。

“没有生命危险了。接下来只要静养一段时间即可……抱歉，因为伤员太多，我们分不出专人照顾他。”

“没有关系。”于里昂热得到许可，牵着敏菲利亚进了病房。少女难过地低着头，念叨“都是因为我不够强”，惹得精灵在亲眼看到桑克瑞德之前，不得不先分点精力去安抚，“让你停下这种想法，会显得是我自大。但是……人各有极限，敏菲利亚……你所能做到的保护，不仅仅是从人身上保护他，替他遮风挡雨。往后你若有心，长大长高，个头还是不如桑克瑞德。”他故作轻松地微笑着，“同他争抢保护的权力，反倒于事无补。正确的应该是……从认知自己极限开始。以后要是有机会，征得他同意，我可以再讲讲他冒犯这种极限犯下的愚蠢错误。当然……那将不是个温暖的故事，你也得有充足的准备，才能听这样的故事、承担这个故事的重量。”

病床就隔着一扇门，于里昂热停下脚步，建议敏菲利亚先取来点水。

“按说他会醒得很快。”精灵嘱咐道，“水是必要的。”

“嗯、嗯嗯。”

等少女走远，于里昂热才推门而入，静静靠着床头柜，看着桑克瑞德被灯光笼罩的侧脸。

挂钟咔咔走了一小段路。他估计自己等不到对方醒来，要塞和哨卡中的伤员还需要他帮忙治疗，分担水晶都炼金医疗馆的压力。

“若你正为未知选择的那天努力……渴望做到什么，”精灵俯下身，轻吻着男人额头，“那是只有你能做到的，而我唯有……这一点为你做的……”

他在赶回要塞之前向敏菲利亚和谢萨米尔嘱托几句，告诉她们桑克瑞德养伤时有哪些要注意和对症的地方。

【3】

“哎呀哎呀，这真是……我们这桀骜的采花保镖，怎么都不肯听一听建言。稍微用心点吧，明明每次到这儿来，都跟要和妖灵们开战一样。”

敏菲利亚少有地开怀笑着，但桑克瑞德还是气鼓鼓的，撇身躲进厨房。

“哪儿有吃的？”

“因为你惹怒了小仙子们。”于里昂热无可奈何，“她们先你们一步找我告状，许下诺言，连‘令我讨厌万分的茶点’都不肯送来了。”

这就意味着接下来几天，他们只有桑克瑞德在野外摸爬滚打时会做的粗糙烤肉可吃了。一想到那种烤肉要么缺调少料，要么口味太重，于里昂热头痛地捂住了额角，随着桑克瑞德的抱怨声跟进厨房。

他见桑克瑞德嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，不由得吃了一惊。

“你难不成……吃了我的配方？”

“唔唔唔……啊？”男人咽下嘴里的东西，“那不能吃？我看着像是肉。”

“那是——”于里昂热实在不想告诉对方自己正学着往速食肉干里加调料，以免男人得意忘形，一时失言，不住晃起脑袋。

桑克瑞德趁机又抓了一块肉干叼在嘴里。

“你也吃一块，味道还行。”

“我们本有沸腾的茶水和香甜点心可吃，只因你和小仙子们置气，不听我先前告知的沟通良方……”

“哎，哎。那种事听了就忘，算啦。”

于里昂热意味深长地抱着胳膊，不予采信。事实上要是桑克瑞德真忘得一干二净，这几次到伊尔美格来，只怕连群花馆都难以抵达。能惹恼和于里昂热交好的小仙子们，大约是桑克瑞德不肯让她们接近敏菲利亚。

他等着桑克瑞德的嘴唇恬不知耻地凑上来。

【2】

桑克瑞德在水晶都的居室陈设简洁，显然是因为男人回来得少，也不屑打理。

唯一的好处就是，要是他们折腾得不知节制，就不会受到多少家具阻碍。

于里昂热将男人推到桌上——桌上也不放摆设，省去收拾的步骤——握着对方膝盖，沾着男人射出的精液按进穴口抠挖几下，性器重新没至根部。

抽插时拍击着臀肉的囊袋被黏住，扯动皮肤。于里昂热细微地颤抖起来，为眼前那人已溃不成军的下流模样而抑制不住兴奋，背部激起一片疙瘩。

桑克瑞德先一步高潮过，再插入便是于里昂热单方面地索取。使他刚从余韵的泥潭里爬出来，再被拖回欲望旋涡，沉溺至水底，呼吸不畅，徒劳地开合嘴唇，溺死前向天花板祈求一道神迹。

“向我祈求……”于里昂热不满地盖住男人的双眼，“夺取和解救，大权在握者是我。”

他向前压去，身下性器因此埋得更逼近界限，由于填充得太满，连他自己都感到快感餍足外多了点窒息。他将这一份不适发泄在男人的脖子上，在原有已模糊了刺青边线的牙印上撕咬，除了渴求蛊惑满载的低吟，还恶质而不祥地许愿能听到痛呼。

是自己先被古·拉哈·提亚托付的秘密压垮，还是桑克瑞德先被自身的空洞吞噬，谁先在情欲里深陷心事崩溃成沙，或是吐露各自藏匿的那颗裹着剧毒的胶囊。起先那男人在沉默、喘息和交合的淫乱声响里发着抖，满脸泪水，导致于里昂热以为他还是选择了敏菲利亚，而对幼小的“敏菲利亚”悔愧难当。“选谁”都逃不过一份牺牲，幼年桑克瑞德选过自己的生存，让他人付出钱财代价，回忆起来都是少不更事之下的狂妄轻慢。而男人现如今早已懂得生命珍贵平等，要是为了自己去做这种选择，于里昂热担心这能将路易索瓦老师横亘在男人精神中的那根支柱敲碎。

他会尝到甜头，忘记拼力平衡和守护一切可守护对象的苦痛，放下这份负担，回到纯粹为自身好歹损益而行事做人的世界里去。听上去不错，但他们会失去这个负重前行又持有可贵精神的重要同伴。

为此于里昂热端起心中焦灼一饮而尽，借着男人的泪水极尽剥削，直钉到桑克瑞德似乎连喉咙都泛起干呕的冲动，双眼干睁着忘了继续分泌水分，只当是这样也能让他忘了这个选择决定。随后精灵又产生几丝懊恼，埋怨自己同样为了自己一时贪念忘了在第一世界所立不干涉桑克瑞德这个决断权力、只全力守护对方和那位光之巫女不论哪一种未来的誓言。于是他容许桑克瑞德先自己而上到顶峰，停顿了一会儿。

「怎么了？」

桑克瑞德射精后发冷似地战栗着，寻求一点温暖，却发觉于里昂热神情复杂，先动手搂住精灵的腰，让身体里的性器退出甬道。

握着沾有自己体液还未释放的硬挺，桑克瑞德浅浅地匀好呼吸，蹲下身将这根阴茎含进嘴里。

还是那么游刃有余，熟练地在口交时对于里昂热展露出肩窝与脊背上肌肉随双手抚慰囊袋、抓握于里昂热腿部和臀部而隆起与绷紧的景象，舌尖勾勒性器的轮廓、卷起、包覆和刺戳着龟头，再用指腹划擦底部软皮下的血管，合着双唇将柱体含到口腔深处，容纳到舌头弹跳着反呕冲动的程度。

「你想错了。」桑克瑞德从精灵下身一片黏着白浊和津液的体毛上方抬起视线，挑衅地眯起，「想错了的东西，就忘了吧，权当你没有这么想过。」

于是于里昂热将男人推上了桌面。

【1】

“哎，哎呀呀。这样不太好吧……从来只有别人觉得你比我大，怎么，要跟我演小孩子的过家家了啊？”

在得知桑克瑞德要到帝国去一段时间那天，怀着某种不知名恐慌感，于里昂热不小心打碎了墨水瓶，桑克瑞德的白衣服就此弄脏了一角。

于里昂热很快分辨出这种恐慌感的名字，其名为“一去不回”。

“不会的，你想多了。”桑克瑞德做了个截断的手势，“也不要找这种理由偷懒，我不在家的时候，大家就拜托你多照顾点。”

但在临出门前，像被于里昂热传染了似地，桑克瑞德回头来看了眼精灵乱糟糟的书房。

“别忘了你自己在这些事……这些失去中学到的东西。千万不要忘了。”

【0】

艾欧泽亚对于里昂热而言是个迄今仅存在于书中和老师描述中的世界。他嗅到的第一口空气充满海水的咸味。

只一转眼，来接他的男人就和路边的卖花女孩套起了热乎；没走出多远，男人从卖花女孩手中买来的马蹄莲就转到了给他们安排外租陆行鸟的管理员面前。

他收到于里昂热困惑的目光，赶忙辩解说这是人与人打交道的必经之路。

“快忘了，快忘掉。”桑克瑞德尴尬地咧着嘴，“就当没发生过吧。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *“第二之记忆”→Sound Horizon第一时期名曲《恋人を射ち堕とした日》开场句“二番目の记忆”。  
内容来源“忘レモノハ在リマセンカ”。


End file.
